coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 256 (27th May 1963)
Plot Annie returns from the bus stop having seen Jack off for his fishing trip to Scotland. She gives Martha an extended list of cleaning requirements as she hopes that Arthur Forsyth-Jones will arrive. Frank is excited about taking possession of his new shop premises today at 152 Victoria Street and makes arrangements to meet Len and Jerry there at 2.30pm for an estimate for alterations. Martha starts to get annoyed with Annie's demands. Concepta gets a letter from Ireland saying her father has taken ill and is being forced to retire. She feels that Harry could run the garage for him. Annie is too distracted by her preparations to listen to her. Dennis monopolises Val's phone. Jerry expresses an interest in Lenny Phillips's office and Dennis invites him to see it. Frank enters his dilapidated shop. Len and Albert make fun of Annie. Minnie and Martha sit in the snug with empty glasses, awaiting sight of Forsyth-Jones. Sheila and Jerry row when she refuses to go out with him because she's having her hair done. The regulars mistake Albert Battersby for Forsyth-Jones and feel sorry for Jack. Annie makes it clear that Albert's there to tune her piano. Dennis tries to put on a show in front of Elsie and Sheila that he's at the hub of a busy entertainment empire when they visit Lenny's office. Emily is saddened at the thought of Swindley leaving the shop. Frank cleans his premises while Len and Jerry measure up. Swindley invites him to join PPOP. Len's estimate is £150 whereas Frank only expected £70. Harry suggests Concepta visits her father. She slowly starts to work on him about the garage. Jerry is interested in the agency when he finds out that Dennis is about to audition two scantily-clad dancers - Gloria and Della Dee. The two men watch their act with interest. They are interrupted by Elsie and Sheila, who isn't happy to see the girls draped over Jerry. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Christine Appleby - Christine Hargreaves Guest cast *Albert Battersby - Victor Tandy *Johnny Panic - Leslie Southwick *Della Dee - Yvonne Walsh *Gloria Dee - Sheila Fearn Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *7 Coronation Street - Back room *9 Coronation Street - Front room and hallway *Victoria Street *Shop at 152 Victoria Street *Lenny Phillips's theatrical agency, 17b Edward Street - Office Notes *This episode carried no cast credits, only production credits. *Victor Tandy, who appeared as Albert Battersby in this episode, had auditioned for the part of Albert Tatlock and played him in the dry run of Episode 1 (9th December 1960). He appears alongside his successful competitor, Jack Howarth, in his scenes here. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Annie has a visitor; and Dennis meets the Dee Sisters *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,749,000 homes (1st place). Category:1963 episodes